Rememberance Rose
by Rose Ronks Tam O'Donoghue
Summary: A one shot set after the red button episode ...


**An I wrote this in respect for all of the soldiers who have died. Please review.**

Remembrance day

Sam stood next to the graves . The early winter frost shining with the frosty morning sun. She pulled her coat around her tighter, as she stood saying prayers that she had been taught as a kid but only said once a year.

She shivered as she thought of all of those who had been lost, their bodies now in the soil in front of her. Some she knew :the five straight ahead , others came before or after her time in the army but still they where all family. They had once stood on the same soil ,fired at the same enemy, fought for the same goal.

She stared specifically at the grave straight ahead of her. They had been so close . Went through everything together. She had even held her hand as her life slipped away. Sam felt a lump rise in her throat as she thought back to that day...

Crunch.

Sam turned to see Iain walking towards her over the dry autumn leaves.

That was all she needed.

She cast her mind back to what had happened yesterday.

She had been talking to Tom at the reception desk about where they were going for their date night,after all it would be their first since they got engaged, when Iain walked over.

Sam smiled at him unbeknown that that smile would soon wipe straight off of her face.

"hey Tom, " Iain greeted before turning to her ," I just wanted to say thanks again , Sam for coming with me yesterday I couldn't have done it without you."

At that moment Dixie walked past and shouted at Iain that they had a shout . Iain ran off without looking back.

Sam turned and looked up at Tom slowly .

She was met by ;to anyone else a very angry looking Tom but Sam could see something else too; hurt and a lot off it.

"I'm sorry Tom I -"

"Stop . You lied Sam. I think perhaps we should just forget about date night." and with that he had walked away.

"Tom-" she called desperately after him but he kept on walking. "please, hear me out?"

Tom stopped but stayed staring straight ahead.

"I went with lain to see a friend from the army . He didnt want to go on his own. His mate Kenny has PDSD,which we didn't know until we got there but I wanted to show my support. I knew you would act this way that's why I didn't tell you. Please Tom nothing happened."

He turned to face her ,"I don't know what hurts more , the fact you went with him in the first place ;when surely you must have known this would of happened or the fact that you thought that you couldn't tell me." With that he walked away.

Sam stood where she was in the empty corridor,she felt so guilty , why hadn't she noticed Iain's plan? She took a deep breath and turned around walking back towards cubicles, thanking the heavens that Tom was in Resus today.

The shift went by as usual, nothing exciting just boring cuts, bruises and broken bones. She had managed to avoid bumping into Tom, something that hadn't gone unnoticed . Fletch had tried to speak to her, even Zoe had told her that she looked tired and run down. Sam had just been glad to leave the hospital behind, proud at being able to hold herself together.

But as she reached her car she had received a text message from Tom saying he was sleeping at his mates house.

And that was the braking point.

Tears had rolled down her cheeks , her whole body shaking with sobs. It had taken all of her might to rein it all back in, to pull herself together.

Perhaps it was luck that all the lights seemed to change to green as she drove towards them , ensuring that she got home in time to do what she always did to relieve herself from anger and stress: running and MMA ( which she had returned to for the first time in months).

Since then she had been doing her best to keep her mind preoccupied but nothing worked.

She constantly felt as though part of her was missing, a part she was so desperate to get back.

Now she stood with the person who had caused this only meters from her.

Rage started to rise inside her as she turned to face Iain.

" Sam its not what you think-" he started but Sam cut him off,

"isn't it?"

"no I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm sorry I only wanted your comfort , your support nothing else."

"who are you kidding Iain I know what you want ! But it's not going to happen!" she snapped.

Iain dropped his head in shame , there was no point in denying it.

"I'm sorry Sam," he said taking a step closer.

But Sam shook her head no.

"I've came here every year since I came to Holby , to show my respects but not only that , to say sorry. I should still be out there now , fighting but I've ruined that . But that doesn't matter , I have a home now, here. I'm sorry that they had to die whilst a murderer like me is allowed to live-"

"Sam-"

"no. "She snapped turning back to face him," it's too late , you had your shot , it was fun whilst it lasted but I've moved on. For them, I fight strong every day. Do you remember Rose?"

Iain nodded, he remembered her well, after all who could forget Sam and Rose : more sisters than best friends.

"she died in my arms whilst I held her hand. If I had went in first it would have been me that got shot. It should have been me," Sam bowed her head so her hair hid her face ." She fought every day through everything that life threw at her. Her last words where that I was to make sure that I was happy and that I was to live for her. That's who I do it for," Sam became aware that she was shaking now with a mixture of sobs and cold.

"how am I supposed to do that ? To be happy without ,without" but she couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"I don't know if I can stand to look at you right now, I know you will want to pay your respects too, so please just give me five minutes alone."

Iain went to argue when suddenly a car alarm went off. The sound echoed in their ears over the silent graveyard .

Iain cursed under his breath before running off to his car. He would visit his friends after his shift.

Once again Sam was left alone.

She stood at attention , then saluted the soldiers. "at ease, "she whispered.

Crunch

"Iain I told you to-"

Suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind.

She went to scream when she realised that they weren't threatening or evil.

It was a sign of comfort.

Sam cracked there was no way Iain was allowed to comfort her now.

"I love Tom!" she shouted turning around her hand raised ready to slap Iain across the face ...

But as she turned she got pulled into a very passionate kiss.

She couldn't believe that she hadn't recognised the hug but she definitely recognised the lips against hers.

"Tom ," was all she could say, well whisper as the tears fell heavier, from little streams to raging rivers cascading down her cheeks.

"shhhhhh," Tom whispered pulling her close, one arm around her waste the other stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry ,I'm really truly sorry. She chocked ,"Don't leave me."

Sam's plead to stay was so desperate ,so un-Sam that Tom felt his heart rip in two.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered swaying slightly to try to calm Sam down more.

They stood in each others arms clinging to the other tightly. It was only one argument , one night apart but it had felt like forever.

"how did you find me?" Sam asked , when her tears eventually subsided .

" Your probably not going to believe me ," Tom started.

"try me," Sam replied as she pulled back to look at him, his arms dropping to her waste.

"I was walking past on the way to work when the gate blew open. But the strange thing is there was no wind at that moment. Then I seen him," he said "him "with the venom of a snake,

" he was storming of in a rage to his car . I knew I had found you deep down in here," He placed a hand on Sam's heart.

" so I went into the little shop and bought some poppies . If that gate hadn't opened ..."

Sam pulled Tom close again .

After a few minutes Tom asked "Did you mean what you said ? You love me?"

"of course I do! Look," she lifted up her hand and turned it slightly so the diamond sparkled in the light.

"and it won't happen again?"

"of course not , I was ready to slap that pig across the face!"

At this the young couple burst out laughing .

Tom reached into his pocket and produced five little wreathes of poppies. Strangely the exact number of the friends that Sam had lost.

He handed them to Sam and she placed one at each of the soldiers she knew saving Rose till last.

"thank-you," she whispered as she placed the circle of red down and turned back to Tom .

He wrapped an arm round her and held her close. Sam was sure that if she had taken off her coat she would still feel as warm as she did now.

"Tom?" Sam asked.

"yes sweetheart?"

"when you said that Iain ran off was his car alarm going off?"

"no," Tom said slowly.

"and your sure that the wind didn't open the gate?"

"yes," Tom replied in the same tone as before.

"and you bought the exact number of poppies . Something weird is going on,"

They walked in silence towards the gate , Sam's words hanging in the air.

As they exited the gate a strange strong breeze came from no where, so powerful that Sam fell even closer towards Tom .

Something hit off of Sam's head and she turned to see what the mysterious object was.

She gasped as she looked down to see...

A single rose


End file.
